


When you're mine

by ThatNeedyZombie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Gore, Horror, I mean not tentacles, Jason Voorhees style, M/M, Monster Fuck, Monster porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why am I allowed to tag?, horror movie goes porn, kind of zombie, living dead Jack, not usual monster, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: Rhys is a monitor at Helios Lake, where rumors say his favorite actor died after he took his revenge upon those who let his daughter drown. But is he really dead ?Aka I took Friday 13th's plot and changed it into rhack monster porn.Disclaimers:-English isn't my native language, grammar isn't good at all, sorry :/-Try not to eat while reading this please.-I'm sorry.-Harass me on twitter :@ThatNeedyZombie
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	When you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... Don't ask me why I've wrote it or why I'm even proud of myself ^^"

Friday, only one day till the kids shows up and everything has yet to be done!

Rhys quickly grabs a bag full of food out of Hugo’s car while the man prides about the said car. A new model he bought because of his new job here.

Hugo Vasquez is the new supervisor of Helios Lake, but the only thing he seems to supervise are the two girls working in the team composed of young adults.

“Can I’ve some help, please?” Stacey, Yvette and Hugo don’t even turn their head to look at him.

Completely ignored, Rhys sighs and keeps working alone as he does since yesterday.

Maybe Vaughn had been right about working here and had been smarter than him to choose to not spend his summer at such an abandoned place. First time the two are separate for so long! Rhys bets Vaughn is having more fun than him…

But it’ll change, soon kids will be here, and they’ll all have to work hard.

Placing the bag in the kitchen, Rhys finds himself thinking about the man who build this place many years ago, the reason he even came here instead of Carnivora, a music festival Vaughn is addicted to. A man named Handsome Jack.

Jack was an actor who used his money and power to help people, make this world a better place, but when he had loosen something irreplaceable, he turned into something darker… Stories says cops shoots him, others says he just disappeared to create another life and then, a story says that he took his revenge and killed himself afterward. Rhys likes the last story better, because it’d means that Jack once walked exactly where he stands now. Exciting, right? Without the part where he killed people here…

Yesterday, at the gas station, he had the opportunity to talk with a woman knowing this story very well. Jack used to come here with his daughter. “Angel liked this place” said the woman. “And Jack only wanted to see her happy, poor kid… Monitors were too busy to watch her, she drowned in the Lake.” With a lower voice she added that Jack got his revenge on everyone single one of them, and: “Be careful, he never left this place. You better take care of these kids if you don’t want him to stab you in your sleep.”

Then Hugo grabbed Rhys by his shoulders to make him screams in terror and everybody laughed…

Rhys pouts at the memory. Idiots, all of them! 

Once his task finished, he starts another one knowing nobody would come…

“Where’s the hammer?” He wonders, looking at the toolbox only to see everything but what he needs.

“I took care of this.” Rhys turns to face Troy, the crack addicts who joined the team only to get high in the middle of nowhere and paid for this. Even though, he’s the only one helping here. “Floor looks brand new.”

“Thanks! Nice not being alone.”

“Hugo is an idiot and a coward. You should be the one in charge!” assures Troy, smoking in front of Rhys like it was professional. “I found this under parquet slats, think it’s the little girl who died here. Angel?”

Rhys nods, looking at the old photography like he had known her otherwise than by the stories.

“I’m going to find a good way to display it, kid only deserves our respect.” They agree on that, both stopping what they were doing because of a horrible smell invading the little house were the monitors would sleep during all the summer.

“Again…” In disgust, Rhys checks at the sink to see nothing. Hugo said it comes from the plumbing system, even though the chef monitor has only smelled it once so far.

“He probably right on that, shit is old here…” Troy doesn’t care, he isn’t the one spending most of his time here. “I go in town, need something.”

“No but thanks…”

Rhys sighs as soon as Troy leaves, the little help he had is now gone! And he probably won’t be back until late during the night, too busy doing everything they shouldn’t be doing as their job is to keep an eye on children.

As expected, he spends the rest of the day alone, doing the beds, cleaning the different dorms, making sure kids won’t ensure any danger.

Sometimes he feels like somebody’s watching him by one the windows, but he decides to not give his attention to this, if Vasquez wants to play, he can play alone! Rhys is too tired, pissed, and a little bit sad to give the idiot what he wants.

But when he leaves the dorms, he sees none, meaning… “Come on guys, are we really going to play like this.” He frowns, arms crossed over his chest as suddenly, the place is incredibly cold.

Night is falling, but still it feels like summer has left its place to winter, so bad he left his jacket in the main house. Also, the smells seem to be everywhere now.

“Seriously…” he rolls his eyes. Honestly, he has better things to do with his time then trying to figure out where they’re hiding! Like having some sleep to be ready for tomorrow.

Halfway to the monitors’ house he changes his mind, nobody’s hanging by the lake so he can finally have a little moment just looking at the water and do nothing.

He sits at the bottom of the bridge, feet hanging over the dark water. After a quick look around him, he dares to take his phone and goes in his “HJ” pictures’ folder. He has so many!

Maybe he’s obsessed with the man, but he spent his teenagers’ years watching his movie, interviews, reading everything he could find about him, … He knows Handsome Jack more than most of the people around him! Probably even more than Vaughn!

Crushing on an actor can’t hurt anyone…

He stays there a moment, only moving when he can’t handle the coldness of the night, and then heads in the house where he starts a fire. Still alone. Better than being with Vasquez and his so boring voice! Thinking about it, he suddenly hears the man screaming outside.

“What’s happening again.” He quickly goes outside and frowns as he sees his nemesis trying to open the car with a punch. A lamentable failure…

“You know you can use your key, right?” suggests Rhys, arms crossed over his chest.

Vasquez turns and yells: “You’re alive! How can it be possible?” He runs, grabs Rhys by the arm and drags him inside the house before closing the door. “Why haven’t he killed you?” Hugo sounds almost disappointed.

“He, who? What the hell is happening? And where are the girls?” No need to ask for Troy, man probably high in his car not so far from their camp.

“Dead! Everybody’s dead! You are so dumb! How can you be alive?”

Rhys wants to snap back, but someone knocks at the door. “About time!” Before Hugo can screams, Rhys opens the door and finds himself in front of a monster…

The thing is tall and large, Rhys needs to lift his head to look at it in the mismatched eyes. Clothes are old, rotten even, same for the boots and what’s left of a watch around his left wrist. Skin is a poor state, like if it was decomposed, which would explain the smell coming from the impressive monster. Same smell that followed Rhys since the first minute he arrived here.

It wears a mask, a mask representing a face Rhys could never get tired of.

“Jack?” he asks, skin growing pale as it places a machete right under his chin and starts to walk in. There’s blood on the rustic weapons, fresh blood. It lowers the machete, pointing something in Rhys’ pocket. The picture! Rhys nods and slowly moves his hand to grabs the photography.

It was scary, but Rhys moved with soft gestures and maybe everything would’ve been alright if it wasn’t for Hugo. The supervisor of this camp breaks a window to escape which made the monster loses its patience.

With only one hand, it raises Rhys up from the floor and throws him far in the room. The falls hurt, but Rhys can crawl fast enough to not be crush under the bed the monster throws in their direction.

“What’ve you done!?” Rhys screams, unable to get on his legs because of the terror taking over his body. “It wants the picture!”

The machete misses his target as Hugo jumps to joins Rhys on the floor. “It’s a picture of its daughter.”

“How did you know that?”

“Because it’s Jack! Somehow… And it’d have taken it if you didn’t act like an idiot.” Rhys pulls the photography out of his pocket just for Hugo to steal it.

Hugo places the picture in front of the killer’s gaze, shaking but ordering: “You came for this? Well if you don’t want me to burn it, you’ll let me leave and I’ll drop it off my car’s window.”

“Hugo!” Rhys protest. What about him? Fucking coward!

The monster only raises its hand that Hugo steps backward, back quickly pressed against the fireplace from where comes the only light in the room. He’s scared, probably has already ruined his pants, proof is that he’s trusting Rhys about a dumb picture he knows nothing about.

“One step and I burn it.”

“Hugo!”

“Shut up Rhys, I’m going to make it out alive.” He speaks like if suddenly, he was more than just a coward but as soon as the monster walks towards him, he let the picture falls in the fire.

Rhys closes his eyes has the monster stabs Hugo with so much strength that the machete pierces him every time, bloods coloring the sheets, walls and floors. The screams stop, Hugo’s body has turned into a red and disgusting masse.

Soon it’ll be Rhys turn, and if he’s certain of something, is that he doesn’t want to die like this.

Quickly, he crawls to the fireplace and plunges his bare hands in it. To not screams ask him a lot of efforts as his flesh burns in those flames, but he manages to get the picture and stops it from being completely ruined.

When he’s done, the monster is done too and turns his gaze on him, fresh blood drips from its machete.

“It’s… It’s yours…” Stutters Rhys while handling the picture to what’s left of his hero, Handsome Jack. “T-Take it.”

One of the large hands is slowly raised, big fingers now placed on the photography. Like if it feared that the last monitor would drop it into the flames again, it takes the picture very carefully and hides it somewhere inside his moldy jacket.

“See, you’ve it now. Everything’s fine.” Rhys promises, hands raised in front of him like if he’s the one dangerous here. “Now please, Jack? Let me go home.”

He tries to join the door, the machete is still on Hugo’s body so maybe he has a chance to run before it grabs it, but a hand grabs his wrist so brutally he screams in pain. The monster shoves him against the wall, the back of his head bangs into the hard wood and he almost immediately starts to see stars.

“Jack please…” he tries, whatever is that thing in front of him now, it used to be his hero and maybe he still can understand him.

“Say it again.” This voice… It has changed, become rougher, but he recognizes the one of his Hero. The monster can talk!

Rhys begs again, holding his breath has a hand is now cupping his cheek and the thumb brush the skin under the blue eye. They both know how easy it’d be for the tall man to crush the younger’s one skull with only one hand.

“No!”

Rhys swallow has it screams in his ear.

“Jack? You want me to say your name.” He nods so Rhys keeps going. “Okay, Jack. I know you’re angry but please, killing me won’t do you any good.”

“Wrong kitten, killing is the only thing making me feel good lately.”

“Please.” He cries out, voice low and shaky.

Jack groans and press what’s for him just a tiny body against the wall while he takes a breath of the monitor’s scent. He likes it, likes a lot of thing about this one. Which is why he spend his time following him everywhere since he arrived at Helios Lake. Rhys Strongfork, a fan, a very cute fan.

“I also love to eat human flesh…” He bits in the tattoo, enough to live a mark but not to kill him, because he can tear out with his teeth this little body in no time if he wants. “And you taste amazing pumpkin.” As to prove it, he bits him again and press their body together to feel the warm coming from the shivering man who doesn’t dare to move. “I’m going to eat you alive. Unless you’ve a better idea to distract me tonight, been so lonely.”

Is… Jack thinking about… a hand slides inside of his pants and suddenly, everything seems unreal. It was already, of course, but now it looks a way too much like a wet dream he’d a few days ago. Because yes, getting his ass pounded by a living dead Jack has already crossed his mind quite a few times.

He watches the man through his mask, eyes without any life shining on them are on him, red veins almost as big as the blue and green circles.

“What’s happening kiddo, isn’t it your dream? Have I changed too much?!” The last sentence is said in a furious tone. Jack bits harder, his rage asks for blood and he’s willing to feed it just a little bit of this young man’s blood, just a little. He doesn’t want to kill him, yet. He licks the red liquid and stroke his thigh.

Rhys moans as wants is taking over his brain. He moves his head to let more room for Jack to bit and lick him, eyes now close as he tries to fight against what his body wants. It’s wrong, it’s a… thing! And that thing killed people. His coworker! Hugo’s body isn’t even cold already.

“I’m waiting, Rhysie.”

Talking is hard, Rhys fears to say something that’d bring him to overthink about all this, so he moves his head and catch Jack’s lips with his.

The kiss isn’t good, not for the living human. Too cold, and the taste of the death invading his mouth is everything but exciting.

“Good kisser.” Hums Jack when they parts, fighting the urge to eat the cute human’s lips.

Without asking, he manhandles him and makes him face the wall before tearing off his pants to reveal a little bit too pale ass.

“You’re perfect.” He praises Rhys to hear another one of his moans and presses his still covered cock against the warm ass. “Spreads, be good to me kitten.”

“Wait… We do it here?” Rhys frowns and glances at his boss’ corpse over their shoulders. “Blood of Hugo is everywhere!”

Jack shrugs, it’s the opposite of a problem: “Because you think I’ll use what exactly as lube, kitten? Unless you don’t want to use some at all.”

Rhys swallows, if the thing he feels pressed against his ass is Jack’s cock, he won’t be able to take it without lube. “Troy has some in his car, just give me a minute.”

The laugh coming from Jack makes Rhys shivers “Car’s burning somewhere in the woods, did that after slaughtering your boyfriend.”

“He wasn’t my boyfriend.”

Jack hums and comes to stroke Rhys’s hard cock with precaution, he’s aware of his strength and don’t want to hurt him. Rhys is all red, he has no control on his body, heart nor brain and that hand now rubbing his cock isn’t helping.

“And that’s all you’ve to say about it… It’s good though, I love the idea of you only belonging to me.”

Rhys moans to this, spreading his legs as a finger his now toying at his entrance.

“Anyway kitten, I won’t let you go anywhere. You’re mine tonight and better not try to escape or…” He bits Rhys harder and press a finger all the way in.

“No.” Rhys has no idea where this courage comes from, but he keeps going with his voice raised: “You need to be gentle with me, or I won’t be able to satisfies you all night.”

Jack’s laugh and then kiss the young man softly, proving that he can be gentle. He likes, no, he loves the way Rhys is ordering him to do things, he looks even more cute when in charge. Of-course he could just play with him without his consent but it’s so far from what he really wants. Sex isn’t enough, the touches Rhys is giving him now are the main reasons he hasn’t slaughter him in the many occasions he already had. That kiddo isolated himself a lot since yesterday!

“I want it, with… you. But it must be nice! Or you’ll have to eat me, and I guarantee you, it won’t be as fun as fucking me! Plus, I only eat crap so it’s your pick.”

Jack laughs differently, sincerely, like he really finds the kid funny. He doesn’t look so scared considering the situation, and it turns Jack on more than the idea of hurting him.

“You’re right, you’re right pumpkin.” He kneels as he finds another way than blood to wet the pink hole he’s going to fuck harshly later, also, he knows it’ll drive the survivor crazy.

Rhys doesn’t need to know where the liquid comes from, less he knows about Jack putrefied body…

He spares the two cheeks and force his tongue inside while stroking Rhys’ body as if he had never felt human flesh under his fingers before. When he hit the spot with his long tongue, Rhys groans and use his hands to stay stable. Jack licks everything, tongue fucking Rhys until he can feel precum on his thumb as he strokes the human’s cock.

“Jack… fuck me Jack.”

The monster stands up and presses two fingers inside the tight hole, scissoring Rhys open.

“You’re so wet for me now, while you scream for me? Because I’m about to ruin you.” He doesn’t give Rhys time to answer that he presses the head of his cock inside him. “Tight…” Jack places one of his hand on Rhys thigh and the other on his shoulder, he only gives slow thrusts.

“That’s it!” He exclaims, balls deep inside the warm body.

Rhys leans for a kiss, maybe they aren’t the best he has ever received due to the dead thing, but still he likes it more than all the previous ones he ever had because of the man. Jack licks the inside of his mouth, leaving a weird taste on the human’s tongue but Rhys doesn’t say anything, he only makes a disgusted face.

“A problem, Rhysie?” Jack tries to not be cruel as he’s completely aware of what he’s now. Also, this human wants him if the moans leaving his mouth are anything to go by, how many would want that now? But still, the disgust on the pretty face makes him mad. “You want me to put something else in there? You’d miss my tongue cupcake.”

Rhys groans, moving his hand to grab Jack’s and press two of the fingers in his mouth. He sucks on them a moment, eyes close to help him remember the person that’s now closer to decomposed corpse than a human being.

“I let you use my body and you think I wouldn’t take you in my mouth Jack?” Jack starts a slow pace, thrusting into Rhys with the less power is strong body can provide.

“It’s good.” Rhys hums, moving along with Jack. “It’s good having you in me, Jack.”

Jack frowns and makes Rhys mute with a kiss, his words his soothing his soul a way too much and he can’t let him do that. What would he be without his rage?

“Don’t speak, I like your noises better, got it cupcake?”

Licking one of the fingers, Rhys nods and obeys.

Jack pulls out and pushes in, careful to not hurt the smaller man. After a few minutes, he forces his tongue into Rhys’ mouth again, making him as silent as he can because he knows what will happens if Rhys ask him to go harder.

Rhys grows accustomed to the taste and smell because the more Jack is around and the more it seems to change into something better. Mint and honey slowly taking over his nose like if he was able to find the real Jack under the mask.

Groaning in Jack’s mouth, he strokes his own cock under man’s gaze but Jack can’t be a spectator for too long, soon he helps Rhys to touch himself while using his ass.

“That’s it Rhysie, come for daddy.” Jack growls, himself so close to the first orgasm in years. So cold, he couldn’t do anything satisfying alone but now he’d some of the hottest body to help him.

“Jack… Jack… I…” Rhys presses himself hard down Jack’s big cock, taking everything in his tight hole as he let his orgasm controls him. Doesn’t matter if it hurts, he wants everything, and Jack is too happy to give him. Both screams each other name as they reach the point of the maximum pleasure.

Once they both came, Jack makes Rhys turns on his heel and looks at him eagerly. “You look even better like this…” He presses him against the wall and bits his ear.

For a second, Rhys fears Jack had lied to him but a kiss on his neck followed by a caress on his now soft cock makes him forget about the whole ‘I’ll eat you alive’ thing.

“Spread.” Commands Jack, happy when Rhys obeys so easily. He lifts him off the floor, back against the wall and legs wide open on his forearms. He then looks at Rhys deeply and waits for his approbation.

“What? Thought you’d ruin me Jack?” teases Rhys, hands playing in the dark hair punctuated by some grey and green stains.

This time Jack is rougher from the start to the end, crushing Rhys into the wall with each of his punitive thrusts. Rhys don’t bother to follow, focusing on the two eyes watching him like if he was the most precious thing Jack has ever seen, it makes him cum again.

Jack keeps going for five whole minutes, his masked cheek now pressed against Rhys’. It’s so good, the warm of this living thing soothing his coldness, the caresses, the noises, the cum staining Rhys’ shirt he has yet to get rid of.

When he comes again, he’s surprised by the way Rhys now bruised legs are wrapped around his large torso, like if wanted to take as much of his cum deep inside him.

“It was good!” Rhys pants, feeling empty when Jack bottoms out.

He helps Rhys to sit in a bed and gets rid of what’s left of his pants and briefs. Panting, the human looks around them to find something to drink but he’s only facing the biggest erection he has seen in his life. At least Jack’s cock looks normal, just a little bit on a grey tone.

Jack brutally pushes him on the mattress, wet his fingers with the blood covering a good part of the floor and starts to finger him.

“Wait, Jack…” Too late, Jack is fucking him again. Kneel next to the bed, between the legs as he pounds into the young man’s ass, he wonders when he’ll feel like he had enough. The monster is eager to feel his warmness again, to be one with Rhys again. “A-After I’ll need to drink something, okay?”

Jack answers is to ruin his shirt, tearing it off his body to finally have a good view of it all. He pinches his nipples and watches the body moving up and down with his thrusts, loving how each of Rhys curves follows the movement.

Jack comes fast but not Rhys and it bothers him.

“It’s just… I-I’m not used of so much sex at once.” Rhys blushes under his hero’s gaze. “After a short break, everything will be working again.”

“You hurt?”

“No, just a little bit tired.” Jack pulls out at those words. A little break can’t kill him, even though he’s already dead so…

Without any efforts, Jack takes him in arms and walks to the kitchen. He sat Rhys on a counter and takes a few things in the fridge, well, a few things… Rhys finds himself surrounded by everything is heart would need.

He picks up his favorite snack, a bottle of water and cross his legs as Jack can’t stop looking down at him.

“Eat faster.” Commands Jack, which earns him a middle finger from Rhys.

“Fuck, it’s a break Jack. Eat something or use your hand because I’ll take all my time.”

The monster dangerously walks towards him just to bend and whisper in his ear: “Language kitten… And there’s only one thing I’m willing to eat here.” He sucks the blood left on Rhys’ neck but has not enough so he bits him again to drain more blood. Rhys is less and less scared, which is completely fine for Jack. No, it’s even better and gives Jack the impression to really being wanted. Just like before.

“Jack?” Rhys’s voice is full of concerns. “You won’t kill me, right?”

With a large smirk, Jacks moves to face the human. “The night isn’t over, can’t say yet kitten.” The human swallows and takes a sip of the welcoming fresh water.

He’s so cute with the water dripping down his chin, Jack can’t take his eyes off him. “I won’t kill you.” The promise surprises him but he doesn’t regret saying it out loud, Rhys relaxes and now bit his lips, his face all red from the sex. Poor thing sure needs a break.

“Cool… I mean good, thanks Jack.” He glances at the corpse left on the floor and pouts, it’s probably bad to think that but Hugo is ruining the mood.

Jack catches the clue: “Okay, I’ll take care of that but if you try to escape…”

“Did I look like someone who could even run, Jack?” Rhys is still panting, body covered by all sort of fluids. “You know what? You can take off my shoes, but I’ll keep my socks on because I like them.”

A good compromise! After he throws the shoes, Jack drags Hugo’s body out of the house and takes care of the fire lighting the house, the human needs it to keep himself warm.

Rhys watches him do, only moving when he sees that Jack prepares a huge bed in front of the fireplace for them. A sign that the night is only started.

Arms charged of pillows, he joins Jack in the preparation of their gigantic bed, mattresses placed on the blood to cover most of it from the human’s eyes.

“Seems good to you kitten.”

Rhys nods but doesn’t get a second to answer properly, he huffs as Jack pushes him on the now fluffy floor and kneels behind him.

“That’s it Rhysie, show me how dirty you’re.” On his knees and elbows, Rhys rubs his ass against Jack’s hard cock.

He penetrates him with slow thrusts of his hips and then forces him to stand on his knees with a hand squeezing his throat. “I’m going to ruin you.” Promises Jack as he strokes the so vulnerable body. Between his thumb and middle finger, he presses a nipple and pinches it until Rhys moans painfully.

“Jack.” A hand is placed on the one stroking his throat. “You so dangerous, but what are you waiting for fucking me hard again.”

“As you wish cupcake.” He holds Rhys against him, pulls out and slams inside so hard Rhys’ lose his breath. He does it again, three time until he completely stops and waits for the human to talk.

“Yes, like that. Yes. Jack, please I want more…”

Perfect. Jack bents Rhys, pressing his head against the pillows with a hand clenched around his neck, and starts a fast pace as to show how the rest of the night will be.

Jack fucks him and fucks him, over, and over again. He praises him during every break, hugs the smaller frame and strokes his body like if his life was on the line. Been to much time, Jack is insatiable.

They do this until the morning, when Rhys starts to fall asleep in Jack’s arms. He looks perfect like this, really, but Jack doesn’t agree to let him rest.

Without a warn, he places himself between Rhys’s bruised legs and fingers him with more blood than before.

“Again?” Rhys is tired, but he still opens his legs to let the man sees better because he knows Jack likes to see the way he penetrates him with those big fingers.

“I don’t want you to sleep now, not when you’re mine Rhysie…” Jack doesn’t lose more time on preps, the human has already his hole stretched from all the sex they had the past few hours.

He fucks him harder, slamming inside his tiny body without caring about the noises Rhys is making. It’s too much, for them both, but Jack don’t want to lose a minute without being one with Rhys. He slams so hard this time Rhys screams as he comes. After this, he goes slower and don’t press himself balls deep inside Rhys when he comes, kissing all along his jaw to receive his forgiveness.

“Jack…”

“I’m sorry kitten, I’ll be gentle next time.”

“No, you won’t… You can’t! Jack, I’m too sore and I can’t take it anymore.” Rhys looks at him deeply. “Today.”

Jack is expressionless, he mastics something -just something, Rhys doesn’t want to know what- that tried to get off his mouth and watches Rhys closely.

“I’m just human, my body can’t follow yours, but nothing stops us to see each other again in the future…”

There’s a bit of anger in the way Jack rubs his thighs now, he tries to soothe the pain coming from the bruises but is mad, Rhys can tell.

“It was great Rhys, but you’re ruining everything by lying.” Saliva drools off Jack’s mouth, colors looking like something we can find at the bottom of a swamp.

“Hey! Don’t drool on me.” He gives a flick at Jack’s nose, pouting as he doesn’t like the way Jack is talking to him. “I can’t stay, I-I don’t even know…”

Rhys panics, realizing everything that happened, and can’t catch his breath.

Quickly Jack understands and he doesn’t like it at all, Rhys looks like he’s about to vomits. He helps him sit and rubs his back.

“I… The cops will think I did it… And…”

Jack hugs him, looking at the mess around them. Who could think Rhys did it with such a small body?! But, yet, everyone’s so dumb!

And now he cries, Jack has nothing but the weight of his cold body to calm Rhys. So unfair.

“Pumpkin, you want me to kill every living thing on this planet until they understand you’re innocent?”

“You’d do that?! That’s so nice.” He cries and buries his head in Jack’s torso, only feeling comfort there. He can’t think straight, exhausted and feeling numb. Uncontrollable sobs make his body shivers against Jack, he knows the prison is the next step and somehow thinks he deserves it. Isn’t he a monster too?

He jumps a little when Jack pulls out his vest to wrap it around his shoulders. Jack pats his head with a smirk. “Oh pumpkin, you’re worried over nothing. I’ve a plan.”

He looks at Jack with hopes in the eyes and begs to know his plan.

“You’re going to stay with me, forever.”

Eyes wide, Rhys’ breath quickens. “Forever?”

A tongue licks his trembling lips, he’s quick to open them and welcomes Jack in his mouth, humming something in the kiss. His heart beats fast, eyes closing themselves as he relaxes and whispers:

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey still here? I'm impressed! 
> 
> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
